Our Devotion Is Forever
by Windseeker2305
Summary: Side story to my LV/HP fic The Black Bunny. Following the lives and love of our favorite snarky Potions Master and the suave and slippery Lucius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This little ficlet is a side-story of my LV/HP story The Black Bunny. This story takes place in that universe. I have completely disregarded the canon universe for the most part in regards to the Marauder Era as well as after Harry's sixth year. Also in this story, Narcissa and Lucius are in the same year as Severus even though in the books, Lucius is five or six years older than Severus. In this story, Severus' loyalty is to one side, and one side only, so yeah. There is also light mentions of mpreg down the line.

**Our Devotion Is Forever**

It may have been love at first sight, but even then he'd come to the school a bitter and hard boy, so he didn't really believe in such fanciful thoughts at the time. Those types of thoughts made him sneer. But he had been instantly fascinated, he couldn't deny that; more so by this boy than he had been fascinated by Lily Evans the first time he met her near his house. But now he was again fascinated by someone who was the complete opposite of him, in all ways and even though he'd known what House he would be going to before being Sorted, he had still been shocked once Sorted. Shocked to know he would be spending seven years with this same fascinating person. How could he belong to a group that housed such a complete opposite of him? It amazed him.

And this was why Severus Snape approached the table of Slytherins with a blank expression. And even though he would have approached with the same expression regardless, now it was for a different reason. It wasn't because he knew he was approaching a group who would no doubt ostracize him- at least until he proved himself- but because the blond was there, watching him approach with a disdainful curl to his lips. Severus didn't mind that, he half agreed. At eleven he was already very intelligent, could understand the whys and reasons of people's actions, even if he didn't agree, and he already knew he would have a hard time here in this house just because of his half blood status. But despite all that, he still felt a sense of satisfaction being Sorted into Slytherin's House.

When he sat down, Severus made sure to look his classmates in the eye at least once to make them understand he wasn't afraid. He was wary, yes, about what they might try to do to him, but he wasn't afraid and he wasn't unprepared. He tried to express this when he looked down the table from where he sat nearly alone, three spaces over from the last first year.

That first dinner was a painful affair. Not in the literal sense, because none of the students would dare try something right under the Headmaster's nose, but mentally, it was painful. Having to pretend he couldn't feel their scorn and the disgust. Pretending he didn't care about the staring and the whispered slurs to his name and blood. Pretending he didn't feel the stare of cold grey eyes of a fellow eleven year old. That boy was only eleven and yet Severus could still feel the strength of his magic from where he sat nearly ten seats down. But of course he was. The Malfoys were known to be powerful witches and wizards, no matter their affinity- mostly always Dark. Again he was completely fascinated. Though he knew better than to let that show.

After dinner, Severus was shocked when it was this blond hair boy that confronted him before anyone else when they were tucking in to their dorm room.

"You don't belong here," Malfoy drawled.

Severus turned away from his bed and met Malfoy's eyes dead on. He sneered. "If that were true, then I wouldn't be here would I?"

"Mudblood."

"Half blood," Severus corrected.

"You won't last a month here, half blood."

Severus turned his gaze away from Malfoy to look at the boy behind the blond. Again with no fear. "It would be dangerous to anger me."

His warning wasn't heeded and by the end of the first week, it was discovered Severus Snape knew more curses than half the kids in seventh year. By the end of the first month, Slytherins knew not to mess with him. He wasn't afraid of retaliation. They discovered he took great pleasure in blocking their measly curses and dishing out harsher revenge. And by the end of the year, he'd earned grudging respect from his house mates and when the students returned that following September, Severus was no longer subjected to never ending disgusted looks from the Malfoy. Instead Lucius stared blankly at him at times, as if he didn't know what to think about Severus.

Second and third years went by just as first year had, and his fascination with Malfoy never diminished. In fact his curiosity only grew, but again, he kept that to himself and settled for studying Malfoy from far off. Just because he'd earned respect in his house, that didn't mean he was suddenly going to start socializing with them. No. Severus was known as a loner in Slytherin house. In the entire school really and he was fine with that. He preferred it. And things went on in this vein until nearly the end of the first term of fourth year. That's when things began to change.

Lucius was brilliant in almost everything he did, but in Potions he was useless and it was a constant source of embarrassment for the blond boy, therefore it was a constant source of amusement for Severus. As it was, Severus lived and breathed potions and it was already known he was better at it than all of the Slytherin seventh years. Severus wouldn't have minded helping Malfoy but he wasn't about to go out of his way to offer help, and he never thought Malfoy would actually seek out his help. Severus had never even contemplated such an occurrence.

One day he was in the library working on a DADA assignment and looked up from his essay when the doors opened and a group of Slytherins walked in. Five students; three fourth years and two third years. One of the fourth years was a witch. Narcissa Black. Severus dropped his head a bit in order to allow his hair to fall around his face, hiding his dark eyes as they trailed Lucius. After a moment he noticed Narcissa watching him. She had an amused smirk on her face, as if she knew he was staring after Malfoy. As if she knew he always watched the blond. He was surprised when she didn't say anything to the others. And Malfoy, he sauntered in front of the group and didn't seem to look at him once. Probably didn't even notice he was there. For some reason, this annoyed Severus. It was an irrational feeling and he did his best to push it away. Wouldn't do him any good.

Severus scowled as he stood to go and retrieve another book from the DADA section. After four years, he still wasn't certain exactly what it was about Malfoy that kept him so fascinated. They were complete opposites in almost every way. The only things they had in common was the fact they were both Dark and they were both Slytherin. And that was all. Severus pulled away from his inner musings when he noticed he was being trailed through the book aisles. He paused and turned around just as Malfoy came into view. His cold gray eyes boring into his black ones. Malfoy walked lazily forward, and despite being surprised at being approached by Malfoy, Severus was internally amused when he saw it annoyed Lucius that he wasn't intimidated by his stare in the least.

At fourteen years of age, Lucius Malfoy was a few inches taller than himself and many others, and he used that to his advantage most times when it came to the others of their year. He also had a full head of white blond hair. It hung to his lower back. The blond usually always kept it in a braid during class hours, other times it was a ponytail, and on the rare occasions, he left it down. Severus could admit seeing Lucius with his hair let down did funny things to his stomach, though he wasn't exactly sure what that feeling was. It wasn't disgust. He knew that much.

"What makes you so confident, Snape?"

"There are many things," Severus muttered as he turned away to study the book titles, though he was sure to keep one eye on his fellow student. It was never wise to turn your back on a Slytherin. "What do you want, Lucius?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his tone and use of his given name, but he remained silent as his eyes raked across Severus' features while the boy wasn't looking at him. Finally Severus chose a book and looked back to the blond, raising an eyebrow in silent question. Lucius balled his hands into fists when he felt the heat of embarrassment rise above his collar. In reaction, Severus gripped the book tighter to his chest before he realized what it was Lucius really wanted. Then he smirked. Amazing. Lucius Malfoy had come to ask for help after all. It must hurt terribly.

A delighted gleam entered Severus' eyes as he spun on his heel and walked back to the table. It wasn't too long after when Lucius approached the table, scowling at him.

"You have no respect for those above you."

Severus cracked open the book and didn't even lift his eyes though he very much wanted to. "I feel no one is above me."

Lucius made a sort of hissing noise between his teeth. The corner of Severus' mouth lifted.

"The Dark Lord-"

"Do not speak of such things here," Severus whispered harshly, suddenly looking up, the making of that smile disappearing. "Where have your senses gone, Malfoy?" Lucius narrowed his eyes, though the look in them was clearly calculating. "Is there a reason you've graced my presence with your… luminescence?"

"Don't laugh at me," Lucius muttered as he pulled out the seat across from Severus and gracefully sat down.

There was a moment when all they did was glare at each other. And then Lucius straightened. "I am in need of assistance with Potions. You will help me."

Even though he would have loved to do so, because it would give him the perfect chance to study Malfoy up close even more, Severus mentally shook his head and started packing up his things. He remained quiet until his bag was on his shoulder and he was standing. Lucius also stood, looking expectant.

"No," he said to the surprise of the blond. "Do not mistake me for one of those sycophants who follow you around and jump to do your orders. I will not be ordered around, Malfoy. Not especially by you."

Severus left Malfoy standing there, the fires of hell burning in his gray eyes. If Severus were any less of a wizard, he would have actually been afraid. But surprisingly Malfoy's rage amused him. It also made his stomach squirm just like it did when he saw the blond with his hair down and loose. Strange.

Severus expected that would have been that. He'd made his stance in everything clear. He was not a push over; he was not a follower… of mere students. They didn't deserve his adoration. If they couldn't accept this then he was more than happy to remain being a loner and Malfoy was the type to understand and forever leave him alone with strong dislike. He'd said no to a Malfoy. Not many got away with doing such a thing without retaliation. But again, he wasn't afraid of retaliation. He gave as good as he got and the students knew that. No one really wanted to bother him anymore, with the exception of a few blasted Gryffindors whom he loathed with every fiber of his being.

So after all that, Severus was quite surprised to be approached by Malfoy a second time.

"I ask for your assistance. Will you help me?"

Severus spun away from his cauldron, eyes widening on the figure standing just inside the door to a mostly unused Potions classroom. The room he was given to use for extracurricular potions making. He was one of Slughorn's favorites after all. He blinked owlishly. Usually he would know when someone was coming up behind him. He'd honed that skill. It was dangerous otherwise. The fact that Lucius had come back also surprised him. Came back and asked him properly instead of demanding.

"What's wrong with you?" Severus asked warily.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I'm a half blood," the dour boy said slowly.

Lucius waved that away as he approached. "You're a Slytherin and you have the highest scores of our year." The blond stopped beside him, peering into the bubbling cauldron.

Severus could only stand there blinking at him, truly at a loss. Everything he knew about Malfoy told him this shouldn't be happening. "Why are you really here?"

Lucius cocked his head at him. "Why do you always stare at me?" he countered.

Severus almost blurted out the reason, but he managed to maintain his silence because he wasn't actually sure himself. He was fairly certain their reasons were not the same. He was absolutely certain he fascinated no one. He wasn't the greatest to look at, he knew that. He didn't have an engaging personality, and he certainly didn't have any money to speak of as told by his faded second hand school robes… Looking over from the corner of his eye, he found the Malfoy staring intently at his face; gray eyes flickering here and there over his pale features.

Severus scowled tremendously. "I will help you. Now leave me alone."

Instead of his attitude angering the blond, Lucius smirked and turned away. At the door he paused and looked over his shoulder. "You are a strange wizard, Severus Snape."

"And you're a bloody ponce," he muttered, annoyed.

Lucius laughed. "Yes. I believe I am."

Severus was left standing there with his stomach doing that weird flip-flop thing again.

The next morning at breakfast, the Slytherin table went absolutely quiet in shock when Lucius Malfoy made it a point to sit next to the loner. Even Severus looked surprised. Others of Malfoy's squad started to get up to move closer, but one flick of Lucius' finger and they remained where they were. Narcissa, however, paid her friend no mind and moved to them, sitting across. Severus noticed she had that same amused smirk on her face. She leaned forward, looking entirely too excited. Severus sneered at her.

"Must you two invade my space of tranquility?" Severus asked acerbically.

A slow lazy smile curled Lucius' lips. "I thought we could settle on a time for what we discussed yesterday."

"The potions tutoring? Yes. Tonight after dinner, if that works for you."

"No need to say it so loudly," Lucius hissed.

Severus smirked. "What? The fact you need help with potions?" he said a little louder.

Lucius hissed again, eyes doing that cold fire thing and again, Severus' stomach did a weird flip, though it was all good seeing the look on the blond's aristocratic face. "It's settled then. You two may leave me alone now."

The gleam in Narcissa's eyes upped a notch. "Oh no, Severus. I thought we might get to know one another."

Severus looked at the witch with a blank expression. "Why?"

"I don't know if anyone else has noticed," Narcissa went on quietly, "but I've noticed you two seem to have a thing for staring at each other. For the past four years."

Narcissa smiled innocently and was in no way terrified of the look Lucius was giving her at the moment. And in years to come, still she would never be cowed by his looks. In fact it was always the other way around.

"He's a fascinating puzzle," Lucius finally answered, throwing his blond braid over his shoulder. He didn't look uncomfortable in the least.

In order to hide his surprise, Severus grabbed his book bag and escaped the Great Hall. Lucius didn't really move, at least not noticeably, but his eyes, as always, followed the quiet boy out. His eyes then narrowed and frosted over when he saw that mudblood girl Evans from Gryffindor get up and hurry after Severus.

He couldn't understand why Severus continued to speak with her. Partnering with her in charms, sometimes walking the halls with her. It was really distasteful behavior for a Slytherin. If it were any other Slytherin, he would order an end to that association, but then if he did that, Severus would only sneer and say something acerbic before going on his way. Probably to a dark damp dungeon room. And did Severus not notice his association with Evans was why he had problems with Potter and Black? If he'd just stop speaking to Evans, those blasted Gryffindors wouldn't target him so much… but Lucius had already learned, Severus was very stubborn and he didn't care about others opinions.

So if he wanted to continue to associate with the sour Slytherin in order to learn more about the aloof boy, he knew he couldn't ostracize Severus by saying anything about his association with that mudblood. And while he was at it, he'd have to watch Severus' back because Potter and Black didn't look too pleased either to see Evans racing after the Slytherin.

"I like him. He's amusing. His sullenness especially. We should have befriended him first year."

Lucius turned to the girl sitting across from him. "No one asked for your opinion, Narci dear."

"Obviously you like him too or you wouldn't give him the time of day."

"He has gripped my attention, Narcissa."

Narcissa leaned over the table towards him. "You are completely smitten, Lucius Malfoy," she whispered.

"Where do you come up with these ridiculous notions? He's a half blood. I'm only interested in knowing how such a person could be the way he is."

Narcissa sat back with a demure smile. Smitten. Lucius Malfoy was smitten.

After that, after the first tutoring session, it wasn't unusual to see the two together in school. And, much to Severus' annoyance, he was often dragged along to socialize with many of his fellow Slytherins by Lucius. Slytherins who were without a doubt aligned with the Dark Lord. Severus wasn't put off by _that, _but he was put off by Lucius dragging him places he didn't want to be before he made the decision himself.

"Stop whining," Lucius said one evening as they were lounging in the common room. "It's always best to make contacts."

"I loathe everyone around me, Malfoy. I don't want contacts."

Lucius looked horrified. "What kind of Slytherin are you?" he asked in horror, a disdainful sneer on his lips.

Severus' laughter surprised the blond. It was low and quiet but also genuine and he looked at Lucius with an expression that bordered on fondness. Lucius was hard pressed not to squirm in place, though his stomach had no such restraint.

"What are your plans for the winter holidays, Severus?" he asked to clear the uncomfortable silence.

Severus' face blanked. "I will be returning home. Excuse me, Lucius." He then stood and left the common room, leaving Lucius strangely bereft and definitely confused.

* * *

><p>The morning after the students returned from the winter holiday, Lucius sat up in his bed and then scowled seeing as he had woken earlier than normal. No one else was awake… his eyes inevitably went to Severus' curtains, even though they were always closed. He was surprised then to find the curtains open with no sight of Sour Snape.<p>

Lucius climbed from bed, ears picking up the sound of running water, and assumed Severus was getting ready for the day. He stood still a moment, ignoring the cold of the room, and ran a hand through his loose hair while staring at Severus' bed in contemplation. He hadn't spoken to Severus last night during the feast. Severus had distanced himself again, sitting at the very end of the table with his head lowered over his plate, hair blocking his facial features. Lucius hadn't even been able to see him on the train back to Hogwarts. So this would be the first time he could speak to the boy about the present he'd sent him. An expensive collection of rare potion ingredients, as well as several gift vouchers to Madam Malkin's.

Lucius was… nervous. He wasn't sure why he'd done it. He hadn't sent it with expectations of getting anything in return, and usually if that were the case then he wouldn't bother at all. But Severus was different. And now Lucius wondered how his gift had been received. It had been presumptuous of him, but he knew Severus must know him at least a little by now to know he hadn't done it to be mean. He could admit now that he truly did like Severus. He considered them friends and enjoyed the odd boy's company. And… Narcissa might have the right idea. He may be a tad infatuated with his friend.

After a few minutes standing there and thinking, Lucius realized the water had gone off. He shook off his nervousness and entered the bathroom, and then promptly stopped and gasped at what he saw. Severus' back had been towards him. Severus already had trousers on but not a shirt and this allowed Lucius to see the plethora of bruises littering Severus' back. The boy spun around upon hearing Lucius' gasp, and both their eyes widened, but for different reasons. Severus for having been caught, again not noticing Lucius coming up behind, and Lucius, for noticing the worst bruising littered Severus' front.

"What happened to you?" Lucius demanded immediately, eyes wide on Severus' pale chest. Severus lowered his face, his chin length hair swinging to obscure his face. Lucius moved forward slowly as if approaching a skittish animal and reached out towards the darkest bruise just over Severus' rib cage. "Who did this to-"

"Don't touch me," Severus hissed and took another step back. He quickly donned his shirt, ignoring the fact his body was still damp, causing the shirt to cling to his wet skin. After his shirt was on, he moved passed Lucius, intent on escaping into the dorm room.

Lucius was quick to move, flashing a hand out to wrap around Severus' wrist. Though he let go as if burnt when Severus hissed in pain.

"Was it Black and Potter?" Lucius demanded quietly, following him out into the dorm room. "Is that why I didn't see you on the train?"

Severus hurried and donned his school robes, casting eyes around at their sleeping dorm mates, making sure none of them had heard. "No. Forget what you've seen, Malfoy. It's none of your concern," he replied coldly before grabbing his bag and escaping out into the cold corridor.

Lucius watched him go, making no move to follow after. Now he knew why Severus either got up before everyone else to shower, or waited until everyone was done and out of the dorm room. .. though his friend only really did that at the beginning of terms.

Lucius narrowed his eyes. He got it at home then. That explained why any mention of his home had Severus either escaping or clamming up. Lucius fumed as he spun to go and sit at his desk, quickly writing out a letter to his father. He was a Malfoy and Severus was his- in a strictly platonic sense- and no one damaged his property.

Things changed even more after that. Severus kept strict distance away from Lucius and the blond could not understand why. Severus was vicious with his verbal attacks as well when Lucius tried speaking with him. And then Severus started spending more time away from the Slytherin common room and more time with that mudblood and Lucius seethed. By the time the end of fourth year came around, the blond walked around in a cloud of fury.

One evening found Lucius sitting with Narcissa in the common room. She stared at his face as he watched the flames in the fire place with cold eyes and finally tisked. "Don't you understand yet, Lucius?"

"What do you speak of?"

"Severus and his distance."

"Don't speak to me about that bore."

"Lucius, he is ashamed," she whispered, moving until she was leaning against his side. Instinctively his arm went around her shoulders. "He's angry, bitter, and most certainly ashamed. It may have something to do with you a little. You two are so very different. Your presence reminds him of this."

"How do you know?"

"Evans isn't the only girl he allows to speak to him… he still watches you."

This admittance had Lucius flushing under her unwavering stare. He hadn't noticed that. He'd only noticed that he couldn't stop watching the prat.

"I think you should go on with your plans, Lucius. We're Slytherins and we stick together against the outside world. Have some understanding, spoiled one."

"Don't call me spoiled," he muttered, dropping his chin against his hand.

"You are spoiled."

Lucius stood then, clearing his throat and wiping nonexistent lint from his trousers. "I must write a letter."

Narcissa nodded and watched with a small smile as Lucius walked with a purpose towards the boys dorms.

A bit after curfew Severus finally returned to his dorm and to his bed, only to find a letter waiting for him on his pillow. He picked it up, immediately noting the fine quality of parchment, and his eyes traveled across the room to Lucius' bed as he waved his wand, lighting the single candle on his bedside table. Lucius' curtains were shut of course. Severus turned back to the letter and opened it. He didn't know what to expect. He knew Lucius was angry with him for being nasty and keeping his distance. If a Malfoy sought your attention, one did not shirk that attention. It was social suicide. And yet Severus refused to follow the crowds, and Lucius must know this by now. Lucius must have also figured it out by now, why he kept his distance.

It wasn't until his hands began shaking in anger and resentment against the ways the world worked did he realize he'd been sitting on his bed for minutes just staring at the parchment thinking about everything that made he and Lucius different.

"Are you going to read it or do you intend to curse the world some more?"

Severus gaze shot up and across the room to find Lucius' curtains were now open. The blond was lounging on his side in bed with an amused quirk of his brow. "How do you know I haven't read it yet?"

"I've become accustomed to your looks, Severus Snape. You were thinking about how the world is full of imbeciles and imbecilic ways."

Severus couldn't help it. His lips quirked in amusement. "You're not mad anymore." It was both a statement and a question really.

"Read the bloody parchment, Severus."

Severus allowed his eyes to linger on Lucius for a minute more, appreciating the pale sight of his friend lying out like that with his hair down around his shoulders and his usually cold eyes now bright with warmth as he looked back at him. Severus' stomach did that thing again, except it was much stronger this time and was accompanied by so much heat that Severus felt it travelling to all corners of his body.

He cleared his throat and turned back to the parchment, hoping in the darkened room Lucius couldn't see the blush on his face. He read the letter quickly and by the time he was done, he stared across at Lucius with a blank expression, wondering how he had managed to capture a friend like the blond.

"Thank you," he finally said, trying desperately to keep emotion from his voice, "and thank your father for me, but I must decline."

Lucius sat up, looking entirely too shocked. "But why, Severus? I really want you to stay with me this summer. I'm looking forward to it. Imagine the things we could do. We can work on our dueling and you can use our dungeons to brew potions to your heart's content! And show my father the spells you've created."

And he did, Severus realized. Lucius really had been looking forward to it, and not just to get him away from his abusive home, but because he enjoyed Severus' company. Severus stood and went over to settle down on the edge of Lucius' bed.

"Surprisingly that does sound… enjoyable. But I cannot, Lucius," he quickly went on when Lucius looked to be getting his hopes up again. "I have my reasons. Perhaps next summer?"

Lucius looked to his lap and glowered so petulantly that Severus laughed quietly. And then the blond looked at him, eyes a little wide with worry. "You'll owl me?"

"Yes. I can promise that, as long you return the favor."

"And… if you need assistance in any way, will you let me know?"

Severus hesitated only a moment before nodding.

* * *

><p><em>Lucius,<em>

_Leaky Cauldron. _

_Severus_

When Lucius received the owl, he immediately searched out his father and Abraxas escorted his son to Diagon Alley. Abraxas was not unaware of his son's friendship with a half blood. And he didn't very much mind it. Not especially since the boy was apparently intelligent, powerful- magically, a Slytherin, and above all searching Dark affiliations. This boy would be a good ally, he'd been told by his son and by some of his contacts within the school. The Dark Lord was already seeking to recruit the boy.

Upon reaching the Leaky Cauldron, Abraxas asked the man behind the bar about Severus and they were told the room and then were told the young man needed to see a healer even though he'd declined. Lucius and his father then ascended the steps to the rooms and came to be standing outside of number 3. Abraxas reached out with his wand and found the door was not warded and unlocked. This made him frown. Everything his son had told him about Severus Snape indicated this was an unusual lack of precaution.

When the door was opened, the two immediately spotted the boy sprawled unconscious on the floor and from where he stood, Abraxas could see blood dribbling from his mouth. Before Lucius could fly in, Abraxas quickly held out an arm, blocking Lucius' entrance, while his eyes took in every inch of the room, looking for danger. When he could see or sense none, he dropped his arm and led Lucius in before gracefully kneeling beside the unconscious boy.

Abraxas' eyes narrowed when he saw the first of many bruises. The first because it was plain as day. Bruising on the boy's face and around his neck as if someone had tried to strangle him. Abraxas was a cold and hard man, but he never struck his child. One would be hard pressed to find any Wizarding parents who would strike their children. Abuse of this kind was not tolerated in their world and it disgusted him. And beyond the disgust it also made him sad. And Lucius… his son was looking at his friend with eyes that looked prepared to drop tears.

"I can hardly recognize him," Lucius murmured, his eyes wavering as well as his voice. "I- I don't understand, Father. He's so strong. Why does he allow this? Why doesn't he kill the filth?"

"Many factors may be involved, son. Here now, help me get him up and we'll Apparate home," Abraxas said, intending to side- along the unconscious boy while Lucius Apparated himself since he had been able to Apparate for well over a year, thanks to private tutoring most purebloods afforded their children before Hogwarts and during the holidays.

When they returned to the manor, Severus was placed in the room Lucius had already picked out for him when he thought Severus might accept his invitation to spend the holidays there, and Abraxas immediately called for a healer. He was surprised, after the healing, to see Lucius had no intention of leaving Snape's bedside until the boy woke up. This was a bit troubling to Abraxas. He hadn't realized just how fond of Snape his son was. Abraxas frowned as he left the two, prepared to think about that particular situation at a later time.

Severus awoke hours later, blinking from the harsh sunlight invading his space and turned his head a fraction away from the light. His gaze settled on the figure sitting beside the bed in a cushioned chair with a book open in his elegant hands. But upon Severus' movements, the blond closed the book and placed it on his lap. "You're never going back there again," Lucius announced in a hard voice. "Never."

"Why do you care?" Severus spat. "What does it matter to you? A pureblood with everything handed to him on a silver platter. WHAT DO YOU CARE, LUCIUS?"

Lucius stared blankly back at him before finally sighing. "My father would like to offer you a job for the holidays. This job pays well and also includes," here Lucius smirked, "lodgings. He'll need you to return here every break. I do hope you will accept, Severus."

"I don't like to be strong armed."

Lucius smiled and stood. "I know this well… Severus, why don't you wait to make the decision until after you've heard what my father has to say? After, if you still decline to stay, I will respect your wishes."

Severus scowled and in return Lucius smirked before he bent over the bed and placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder. He enjoyed the surprise widening those black eyes. "You'll like it here, I'm sure," he murmured just before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Severus' lips. Then he pulled back and smiled as if nothing strange had just gone on. "I have left you clothes at the end of the bed and the washroom is through there. Dinner is in an hour, Severus and you had better be ready. I'll return for you then."

Severus watched him leave. After a moment he decided he would pretend Lucius hadn't just kissed him. He was hallucinating. Yes. Besides it wasn't… it was only a chaste kiss. Yeah. Severus' scowl hit monumental proportions as he flipped back the covers and left the bed. Lucius had done that on purpose just to mess with him. Lucius was forever teasing him.

Severus moved slowly to the end of the bed. His body was still sore, but he knew without looking that his injuries had been taken care of and the bruising was mostly gone. Immediately he noticed a note lying upon a folded bundle of clothes. He picked up the note, recognizing Lucius' handwriting. The note read: _I know how much you like black. Don't sneer at it, imbecile. Put it on_. Severus looked back to the clothes and reached out a hand to touch the black fabric. Silk. Immediately a sneer formed on his face. Bloody Malfoy.

* * *

><p>The 'job' Lucius' father wanted him to do was to make potions for the Dark Lord. Making potions for the war. Severus appreciated the fact Abraxas Malfoy had been completely honest with him about it. And so Severus himself was honest and said he would like nothing more than to help the Dark Lord. That is what he'd been working for. He wanted to serve the Dark Lord to the best of his abilities.<p>

After that meeting, when he conceded he might actually like Abraxas Malfoy to a small degree, he'd left the office with an advance in pay and was told Lucius would be showing him where he would be working.

"He says I should expect to meet the Dark Lord soon. He says the Dark Lord has heard of me, even before this," Severus murmured as they descended to the dungeon. Lucius looked at him, worry in his eyes. Severus paused and looked at him. "Have you ever met the Dark Lord?"

"Not yet. Father says I am too young."

He said this petulantly and now there was a jealous glare in his eyes as he looked back at his friend. Severus smirked. "Get better at potions, Lucius."

Lucius raised his chin. "Potions are not my forte."

Severus snorted as they continued on. "Certainly not. Scheming and bribing is your forte."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I suppose it might be. I've seen you scheme and manipulate. You are very good at it. I can't imagine any horrid situation in which you won't be able to slip your way out of it."

Lucius seemed to glow under that hard won praise and Severus spent a moment just staring at him. So much in fact that he almost missed a step. If it weren't for Lucius, who grabbed his arm, he would have taken a head dive down the rest of the stairs. Lucius had a smug smirk on his face for quite some time after that. Severus pretended to ignore it while he investigated the rooms he was given to work with. He found he had all the materials he would need at the moment and should he need more ingredients, cauldrons, vials, or other things, he had a spending budget to work with.

"Will this do?"

"You know perfectly well this is above and beyond what I expected."

"A simple 'yes, thank you, Lucius' would have sufficed, Severus."

"Why should I thank you? I've been strong armed."

Lucius rose a brow and started to walk a tight circle around his friend. So tight that Lucius' shoulder continuously brushed against Severus' body. Severus gritted his teeth as he was struck with that same heat again. "Thank you, Lucius," he gritted out.

Lucius stepped back only a little, though he was still too close. "You are most welcome," he purred.

"I need to return to Spinner's End," Severus said quickly, in need of a distraction.

Lucius' playful mood evaporated immediately. "No."

"I need to check on my mother."

"Oh." A world of worry entered Lucius' eyes and he lunged forward, grabbing Severus' hand, squeezing desperately. "Let me come with you, Severus. I do not want you to go alone."

"A-alright," Severus stuttered. They were silent in the dungeon, staring at each other's hands. And then they both leaped away with heat rising from beneath their collars and looked everywhere but at each other.

Lucius was the first to recover and he cleared his throat and straightened. "Come on then. Haven't all day."

"You're the one who imposed yourself onto my outing!"

Lucius smiled. "Stop being so grumpy, Sour Snape."

Severus glowered. And now he wished he hadn't agreed because now Lucius would see where he lived. Lucius would be subjected to the disgust that was his muggle heritage. Oh how he wished he could obliterate that part of himself. He wished he could disintegrate Spinner's End and his father with it. The only thing stopping him was his pitiful mother who wouldn't even raise her wand against her muggle husband in order to protect herself or her son. A pureblooded witch allowed her muggle husband to rule them with terror and pain. It was nauseating. And Severus was disgusted with himself for feeling anything for his neglectful mother. She was the only reason why he'd stayed around and why he continued to return home ever summer and holidays. To protect her. To take the brunt of the muggle's anger onto himself.

"I want you to stay here," he told Lucius immediately after they arrived. They stood off the road in the shadows at the moment and Severus' gaze swept up and down the road, seeing no one. It was eerily quiet for that time of day as well. As if something horrible had happened recently and everyone was still getting over it.

"But-"

Severus cut him off with a sharp look. "Do you want to go in there?" he hissed, gesturing to the dilapidated house. Lucius nose wrinkled. Severus would never admit he thought the look was cute. "I thought as much."

"It's… bigger than I imagined. Though it is still a shack. You poor boy."

Severus shoved his friend roughly and Lucius snorted out a laugh. "Be serious," Severus snapped.

"I am being quite serious."

"You are impossible."

"No. Just high bred."

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Stay here," he ordered before departing from the shadows and crossing the street to a two story brick house.

Lucius remained where he was just as he had been ordered and watched Severus disappear inside. He lifted his hand and ran his thumb over his lips in contemplation. How much more would it take before Severus snapped and killed his father? Lucius didn't want Severus to ever have to return to this place. He was a brilliant wizard and deserved much more than what life had given him. And he wondered about Severus' mother. How ws it possible for a pureblood to allow herself to be dominated by a muggle, and to allow said muggle to hurt her blood, her legacy? Had she learned nothing from her teachings? He knew she must have been taught. The Prince family was known to him. They were all but extinct now, with the exception of these two. But they had been a Dark family and blood meant everything. How had that changed so drastically?

It was only five minutes later when he heard the shouts. When he heard a man's voice, deeper than Severus' and then Severus himself demanding to know where his mother was. Lucius jumped a little when the front window exploded out as something sailed through it. Lucius ran forward and crouched and found it was a spell book. Advanced Potion-Making. Lucius stood, clutching the book tightly to his chest just as he heard the man scream that he would make Severus pay for raising his voice to him. And after that there was a loud crash and Severus cried out in pain.

Lucius rushed up the walk and into the house. "Severus!"

He came to a stop inside the first room. A small sitting room. Severus was at the far side, clutching onto his arm and standing beside what looked like a toppled book shelf. The man whom he assumed was Tobias Snape was standing rather close to Lucius next to the broken window. He was a tall thin man with black thinning hair, bloodshot eyes, and tattered clothes. In his hands he held up a rickety wooden chair. Lucius only needed to look at him to understand he was drunk out of his mind.

"Lucius, leave!"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Tobias screamed, lifting the chair higher and fully prepared to smash the blond boy's head in.

Severus eyes widened, imagining that nail infested chair hitting Lucius' head. They were right next to each other and Lucius didn't have enough time to use his wand to block. "_CRUCIO_!" he screamed, pointing his wand at his father. He kept his wand pointed as he ran over. He grabbed Lucius' arm and dragged him away from the man writhing on the floor. "You will never raise your hand to him again. _CRUCIO_!"

"Severus! Severus, stop!" Lucius cried, tugging on his arm. "We're not warded here! We can't use magic! The Ministry will be alerted!"

Severus stared down at his twitching father, his chest heaving with exertion. "Where's my mother?" his hissed.

"She's gone," the muggle groaned. And then he laughed hysterically. "She's gone! Floating along somewhere…"

Rage, pain, and absolute _Darkness_ entered Severus' eyes as he lifted his wand again, pointing it at the man's face. The incantation for death was on the tip of his tongue.

"Severus!" the blond shook him forcibly. "We must go! We'll bring him, but we must go now!"

Severus' mind cleared and he stepped back, dropping his wand back to his side. "Yes. You're right."

Lucius nodded and grabbed Tobias Snape's arm and Apparated away. Severus hesitated, eyes swinging around the room. His eyes lit on the book Lucius had dropped upon first running in. Severus rushed to grab it before lifting his wand and Apparating away.

Two hours later, Severus stepped out a dungeon room, his gaze solely on the floor. He didn't look at Lucius as he crossed the space to lean against the stone wall. Lucius became concerned when Severus' hands lifted to bury in his hair. His hands were shaking.

"Severus?"

"He killed her," Severus said in a quiet detached voice. "Threw her body away after realizing what he'd done."

Lucius moved slowly, cautiously until he was standing directly in front of his friend. Severus slowly raised his head and their eyes met. "Why was she so weak?" Severus whispered hoarsely. "She had the means to protect herself. I never understood how she could be so weak."

Black eyes swam with unshed tears and Lucius felt his heart ache. Before he could think about what he was doing, he'd stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his friend. Severus went stiff for a moment before allowing his own arms to move around Lucius' back, his hands coming up to dig into the blond's shoulders. His head dropped down to Lucius' shoulder and the blond said nothing when he felt the tears and simply held Severus tighter.

* * *

><p>Severus felt the Dark addictive power ten minutes before the revered wizard paid him a visit in the rooms designated for his potions brewing within Malfoy manor. It had been two days since he'd been attacked and had attacked his father. Since he and Lucius abducted Tobias Snape and left him in the dungeons. Tobias Snape had been tortured by his own son. Tortured until he was mindless and then dropped off in front of a muggle insane asylum. And it had been one day since he'd been taken to the Ministry for questioning after his house had been investigated by Aurors and his mother found dead, floating in the river.<p>

Severus suppressed a shiver as the door opened behind him and he immediately turned and dropped to his knees, respectfully keeping his eyes on the ground. Nothing was said for the longest time and Severus was relieved he'd thought to cast a stasis spell upon the potion he'd been working on. The Dark Lord, of course, noticed this after gliding past Severus' kneeling form to inspect the potion.

"Only powerful wizards can sense my approach."

Severus sucked in a breath upon hearing those words; hearing that voice. It was seductive even as it was cruel.

"And you did, young Snape. You sensed my approach, didn't you?" the Dark Lord asked, his tone deceptively light.

Severus trembled in fear. Did he answer? Was it a rhetorical question? Would he be punished for remaining qui-

"You may answer."

"Yes, I felt your presence when you arrived, my Lord."

"Stand."

Severus immediately obeyed, though he kept his eyes to the floor. But he could see it as the Dark Lord moved around him in a circle, studying him. He could see the Dark wizard's black robe and black boots, and then suddenly those boots stopped right in front of him.

"I have been made aware by Abraxas just why he allows a half blood to reside in his home. He is very hard to impress, Mr. Snape. You've done well there. But of course, your home life isn't what impressed him, but rather your character and strength in regards to the way you act and what you believe. Look at me."

Severus' eyes snapped up to meet a sickening red. He dared not let his eyes linger away to see the rest of the Dark Lord, though he was curious.

"Tell me about your father," the Dark Lord ordered.

Severus hands balled into fists. "He's a filthy abusive muggle who cares about nothing. He… he beat her to death and threw her away like garbage in the river."

"Yes… the Ministry sent Aurors to speak with you. Tell me about that."

"The Ministry dared to question me about her death!" he spat. "Made it seem as if I were responsible for what happened to her. Only because of my House. Only because of whom I choose to associate with! And then… Dumbledore," he gritted out, "came and spoke for me, as if I were one of his prized pupils. He looked at me as if I owed him for it. As if I couldn't see what he was trying to do. He cared nothing for Slytherins before. It's clearly obvious at Hogwarts. Discrimination there is just as bad as it is in the outside world."

The Dark Lord was silent for a few minutes, just staring at him. "He's seeking to gain a spy perhaps," the Dark wizard murmured to himself. Severus gave a jerky nod, having come to that conclusion almost immediately after Dumbledore had arrived. But he wasn't stupid and he wouldn't fall under any one's manipulations… anyone who wasn't Lucius that was.

"I would allow it," the Dark Lord went on. "Allow him to think he had a spy, therefore gaining one myself, and yet you are too young and haven't the proper amount of training yet… what did you do about the muggle?"

A malicious smile crossed Severus' face. "Lucius and I tortured him until he knew nothing but pain. He'll know nothing but pain for the rest of his days."

A cold hand suddenly gripped his chin and he had a wand pointed in his face. "_Legilimens_," the Dark Lord breathed, and Severus gasped upon a pain exploding in his head.

The following moments were spent with the Dark Lord shifting through his memories and thoughts, watching him and Lucius torturing Tobias Snape. And then the Dark Lord went deeper, watching Severus at Hogwarts, doing his schoolwork while at the same time working on potions and creating his own spells and hexes. The Dark Lord was in his mind for a long time, rifling through his memories, and though Severus might have tried to block some things, he didn't want to. This was the Dark Lord. He wanted his future master to see he would be completely loyal. He wanted the Dark Lord to see he had nothing to hide, with the exception of his strange association with Lucius, though it seemed the Dark Lord didn't really pay attention to that. Or at least that's what he thought at the time. But he would soon learn nothing escaped the Dark Lord's notice.

When the Dark Lord was finished, he backed up a step and watched the young wizard draw in deep breaths. Again the Dark wizard was quiet for a long time, simply staring at Severus and the young wizard would never know the Dark Lord had at that moment decided Severus Snape would become one of his most trusted. He wouldn't know for some time that the Dark Lord felt a sort of kinship with the young wizard. There were many things about them that were similar.

The Dark Lord lifted his wand again, pointing it at Severus' chest and said in an almost lazy fashion, "_crucio_."

Severus lasted nearly half a minute before he couldn't take it and crumbled to the floor, though he managed to keep from crying out. When he was released from the curse, the Dark Lord gave him a minute to calm down. And then he aimed the curse at him again. A pained gasp left Severus that time around, but still he refused to cry out. He refused to scream. He didn't know if this angered the Dark Lord or not. Either way, the Dark wizard didn't say. Just cursed him one more time, watching as the young wizard bit through his lip to keep from screaming.

"You take pain well, Severus. I am impressed. Just remember, unwavering loyalty and dedication will mean less of that."

"Y-yes, my Lord," Severus replied from the ground, eyes tightly shut from the remaining pain lingering in his body.

"Very well. You will be Marked the day you leave Hogwarts and in the meantime, continue to please me with your potions."

"Yes, my Lord."

Severus felt him go though he remained on the floor and managed to curl in on himself to wait out the tremors spasming through his body. It lasted longer than he imagined it would, as a few minutes must have gone by and then Lucius was kneeling beside him, brushing Severus' hair back away from his face, wiping the blood away from his mouth where he'd bitten his lip to keep from screaming out.

"Severus?"

"Over there," Severus rasped, managing a weak nod to the table at the far end of the room where there were a few shelves with already made potions. "O-one of the blue vials."

Lucius released him- and it was then Severus realized Lucius had pulled him into his lap- and hurried over to the potions to grab the one Severus needed. He dropped down to his knees and helped him sit up before placing the vial against Severus' lips.

"No need to baby me," Severus snapped after he'd taken the potion and still Lucius hadn't released him.

Lucius eyes were bright with both worry and awe and ignored Severus' grumpiness. "You survived your first meeting with the Dark Lord," he whispered. "What was he like?"

"Terribly powerful," Severus murmured as he looked down at his hands. Clenching and unclenching his fingers, pleased to see his potion was working and that the tremors were abating. "His aura… it is addictive."

"Why did he punish you?"

"It wasn't punishment. The action was to instate his power over me. To remind me who my Master is now. But… he seemed pleased with me, Lucius."

They were kneeling on the cold floor, facing each other. Severus' gaze swept across Lucius' face and he felt fear. He wasn't much for fearing things, but now he feared for Lucius. He placed a hand on the blond's shoulder and squeezed. "You will make sure you please him at every turn too, Lucius. You will never give him a reason to distrust you. You will never give him a reason to punish you. Do you hear me?" he asked roughly, shaking the blond a little.

Lucius' eyes had gone wide and all he could do was nod as his cheeks flushed at Severus' obvious concern and the forceful way in which he ordered Lucius around. "Alright, Severus," he whispered. "We'll rise to the top together, and we'll help our Lord win this war."

Severus nodded firmly before taking the blond's arm and helping him to his feet. "Now leave me alone. I have potions to finish."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, perfectly fine now."

"You should hurry up then with your potions," Lucius said as he sidled closer to his friend with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Bella and Narci will be visiting soon along with a few others…" he laughed when Severus scowled. "Don't hide in here all day," Lucius ordered just before he leaned closer and chastely kissed Severus' mouth again.

"Stop doing that!" Severus snapped after he'd pulled himself together and by that time Lucius was halfway out of the door. The blond snickered as he left.

* * *

><p>AN: So that's part one. Hope you enjoyed. Feedback is always appreciated :D Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Devotion Is Forever**

**Chapter Two  
><strong>

"Dumbledore has been watching you. Since we returned to school," Lucius murmured from where he leant gracefully against the table on which several was preparing a potion.

"Yes, I've noticed," Severus replied without taking eyes off the gillyweed he was slicing meticulously.

"When do you think he will make another move?"

Severus finally looked away from his work to Lucius, eyes narrowed in thought. "I don't know. Dumbledore is as unpredictable as he is predictable. Maddening, really."

Lucius made a sound of agreement while crossing his arms over his chest, eyes going back to staring at Severus' hands; staring at his long fingers as they were curled around the handle of a blade. "Did you know Bella's already being taught by him?" he laughed a little when Severus made an annoyed sound because his silence was being constantly interrupted. "I can go if you like."

"No," was the immediately reply and then Severus tilted his head down more to hide his face. "You know I don't mind your presence, Lucius," he said softly.

"I'm flattered," Lucius replied just as softly and shifted closer, moving a hand out to touch Severus' wrist. He frowned when Severus moved away. It was supposed to be a subtle move, but since he did it whenever Lucius tried to touch him- which was often- the blond had caught on that it was his touch Severus was trying to get away form.

"Is there a reason why you do that?" he asked flatly, backing up a step. "Do I have some sort of disease you don't want to catch? Am I not good enough to touch you or something?"

"What?" Severus spun to face him, eyes wide. "Are you—it's the other way around, Lucius! How could you even-"

Lucius lifted a hand and Severus swallowed whatever else he was about to say. "Sometimes I still don't understand you. Do you actually think I would seek out your company time and again, bully you to my home during the breaks, and bother you incessantly in your potions labs if you weren't good enough? Don't be ridiculous, Severus!"

"Sometimes I forget how conceited you are," Severus murmured, though he sounded amused.

"It's not even about what you could do for my reputation," Lucius went on; moving closer until they were nearly chest to chest. "Personally, I feel you are far superior than most. You do know that, Severus. Don't you?"

A small smile finally lifted Severus' lips. "Yes. I know you aren't the shallow git everyone thinks you are."

Lucius bristled indignantly until he noticed Severus' smirk. And then he adopted his own smirk, one in which suddenly had Severus nervous. And he had a right to be. Lucius swooped in once again and pressed their lips together, a grin on his mouth as he heard Severus' breath hitch. He pulled back slightly, still grinning at Severus' wide eyes. "Severus?"

Severus could only blink.

"Your potion is boiling."

He laughed as Severus spun around and cursed. "Damn you, Lucius! You did that on purpose!"

"Don't be late for dinner or Narcissa and Bellatrix will surely complain!" Lucius called as he quickly left the room.

In the following weeks Lucius would drive Severus mad with those sporadic chaste kisses. He'd drown Severus with looks that had the other boy's heart beating wildly while his blood turned to boiling in his veins, and on numerous occasions Severus was relieved to always be wearing loose robes. It became so bad that he had to ward his curtains with silencing spells every night because of the dreams he'd started to have about Lucius. Severus didn't know what Lucius was playing at. Was he only teasing him as usual, or was that heat behind his stares actually real? For someone like him, it was impossible to believe it was real. They were from two separate worlds, after all. He could never forget that.

During all this, his own looks of fascination had transformed. And he was completely aware of it. He was still fascinated, yes. Fascinated every time he watched Lucius play with the other students. Watched him with his repertoire of masks and his cunning to get what he wanted; and with their rising favor with the Dark Lord, it was pretty much anything within Slytherin House. Severus, Lucius, and Bella were basically treated like royalty, and for someone like Severus and his background, most of the time it was off putting. But Lucius also always managed to calm him down when the blond noticed he was becoming angry from such sycophantic behavior. Lucius knew how it disgusted him.

Lucius was a marvel to him. But now Severus started to notice his physical attributes more and more. His long legs; the way he travelled on them, the way his hips moved and begged attention... the way he himself would burn with fury every time he saw others eyeing Lucius with obvious lust. Damn bastard walked like that on purpose! He knew how gorgeous he was. And Severus always noticed the way Lucius' lips would curve as he spoke or the way he smiled. He had a repertoire of smiles, but only the ones he bestowed upon Severus and a few others seemed any kind of real. Lucius' genuine smiles were lovely and made Severus so warm that often times he had to escape because he'd catch himself staring at Lucius' neck, his eyes, his jaw, and his lips- oh Merlin, his lips- and he would be startled by the incredible need to brush his fingers over these features and he would get these waking dreams of Lucius when the blond was standing right in front of him.

Severus would then disappear from the Slytherin refuge and as far away from Lucius as possible and forcibly shake this need away because he was perfectly aware he wasn't worthy enough to do such a thing. He wasn't worthy enough to touch any part of his friend, despite was Lucius insinuated at the beginning of the school year. And surely Lucius felt the same way. It was all very well and good being friends, but no pure blood like Lucius would want someone like him. There were many others out there with better blood and better looks. He knew what he was feeling was wrong. He knew he should somehow put a stop to it. But how could he when Lucius was the only one he could stand to talk to for lengthy periods of time. He was never bored when conversing with the blond. He always enjoyed their time together… Severus felt like he was doomed and during the first half of the year, it became a time of constant frustration and fleeing for him.

After the Yule break, the Slytherins had a grand time watching the two friends interact. It was especially amusing for Narcissa and Bellatrix, her elder sister who was now a sixth year. It seemed Lucius was tired of pretending only friendship lay between himself and Severus, and now wanted more. But he knew he couldn't push Severus since the boy was a stubborn wall when pushed. So he knew Severus needed to be coaxed, as he had been doing with those kisses and frequent touching. But every time he tried to hint at anything beyond friendship, Severus would go back to being extremely grumpy, skittish, and disappear for hours at a time when not in class. Lucius couldn't help but feel rejected time and again, especially when often times, Severus would be seen with Evans, and there was only so much of that Lucius could take.

Narcissa believed Severus truly had no idea Lucius wanted him, or he believed it was just a new game of Lucius'. She thought it was because boys were silly and ignored the obvious. And these were Slytherin boys so Lucius hadn't once thought about taking the blunt approach. She shook her head in dismay and exasperation each time Lucius was inadvertently rejected and he would then try and make himself feel better by amusing himself with other males. And then Severus would become nastier to everyone and he would make his hate for the world abundantly clear. These bouts of frustration and separation became more frequent as the year went on. More frequent and lengthier until the two hadn't once spoken to each other in three months. It was a vicious cycle in which they spent most of the year apart without saying one word to each other, despite living in the same dorm.

"It's so painful to watch," she said quietly to her sister one evening when Lucius came into the common room with swollen lips and glazed eyes. Severus was sitting in the shadows in the back, but Narcissa and Bella clearly saw when he noticed Lucius, and those black eyes narrowed dangerously and his scowl was more of a rage filled snarl. Bellatrix threw back her head and cackled gleefully when students who were sitting near Severus hastily vacated the area.

As for Severus, he could understand the frustration, but he couldn't understand the rage he felt every time he saw Lucius with another boy and knowing exactly what the two had been doing once behind closed doors or out of sight of other students. The rage. And it was the rage which had him closing himself off, keeping away from everyone, especially Lucius. It wasn't a surprise that Lucius could pull others attention so easily. The blond boy was beautiful after all. Severus had admitted it a long time ago. At a time where he could appreciate that beauty without it really affecting him physically. There was a beauty about Lucius that only grew as time went by. Severus was certain when Lucius was an adult, that beauty would be astonishing to look at. And Lucius, of course, would use that to his full advantage.

Summer break finally arrived, Severus was back at Malfoy Manor, and Lucius finally had enough of their silence and uncomfortable positions. It had gone on most of the year, and Lucius wanted it to stop. So he stormed into Severus' quarters, intending to blow off some steam by yelling at his obtuse friend, when suddenly he came to a complete stop and stared.

Severus had come from the bathroom and had just discarded his towel as Lucius barged in, leaving him wonderfully nude.

"Oh," Lucius breathed for lack of anything better to say, eyes fixated on Severus' equipment. Severus was hung like a horse. How had he never noticed before?

The black haired boy flushed and grabbed for the towel he'd just dropped to the bed. "Is there something you need?"

Lucius shook himself out of his funk and managed to pull his eyes away to somewhere more appropriate. Severus' flushed face for example. "Now I know where the confidence comes from."

Severus' lips turned up slightly, though he still looked incredibly embarrassed. "Really, Lucius. What is it you need?"

"I am not pleased, Severus. I do not like this distance that has come between us."

The slight amusement on Severus' face disappeared. "I don't know why I came back here," he muttered. "I'm returning to Spinner's End tonight, Lucius. I can easily fulfill my duties to your father and the Dark Lord there."

Lucius eyes widened and he stepped forward, alarmed. "No, Severus. There's no need for that," he said. If Severus left the rift between them would only grow. He couldn't allow that to happen. Not to mention the fact Severus would be alone at Spinner's End and he didn't like the thought of Severus being alone.

Severus sneered. "I'm surprised you noticed anything at all this past year, Lucius. You seemed too busy turning yourself into a whore to be worried about anything else."

The moment the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. Usually he never regretted his words or actions, but he regretted it now. Lucius was a master of masks, but this time he couldn't mask the devastating hurt that took hold of him.

"Lucius-"

The blond slashed through the air with his hand, cutting off whatever Severus might have said. "Yes," the blond said coldly. "You should return to that shack." He then spun on his heel and left the room.

Surprising himself, Severus went after Lucius almost immediately- he had to put clothes on first. He sought Lucius out in order to beg forgiveness. Or at least beg the only way he knew how. By being honest. He soon found Lucius settled down in a chair within the massive Malfoy library.

Severus silently approached the chair from behind. "My words… those words were spawned by jealousy. I did not mean it. I… I never want to hurt you, Lucius. You are the only one in this world whom I care about. I would do anything for you."

Lucius set aside his book and stood from the chair to turn and face him. He looked shocked. Severus could understand. It had taken a lot out of him to admit that aloud. He didn't like speaking of his feelings. To anyone. Even to Lucius. But he had spoken the truth.

And then Lucius' eyes narrowed. "And what of that Evans' girl?"

"Lily is a friend, Lucius. That is all. I knew her before I came to Hogwarts. What I feel for her… it's nothing compared to how I feel about you. It's not even the same…"

Lucius took a few steps forward. "What do you feel for me?"

Severus cringed and stepped back. This had Lucius smirking. "You are my friend."

"How… quaint."

Severus snarled and spun around, his robes flowing flawlessly around him in such a way that Lucius stood there marveling at the sight until he realized Severus was leaving. In a flash he was behind Severus, wrapping arms around the snarky boy's waist and pressed his cheek between Severus' shoulder blades. "Don't go, Severus."

"I think it's best if I leave."

Lucius frowned. "I've never known you to be scared of anything. It's cowardly to run away from me."

"Don't call me a coward," Severus hissed. "And stop being so self-centered. Not everything is about you."

"This is. You and I both know it." Severus didn't answer and Lucius really hadn't expected him to. He went on more quietly. "Did you know I'm in love with my best friend?"

Severus grimaced. He did not like this at all. And he knew for a fact Lucius was enjoying his discomfort. Lucius was an utter prat. "Why would you say something like that?" he asked without turning around.

"It's the truth."

"We're barely sixteen."

Lucius smiled against the black fabric of Severus' cloak. "True. But it doesn't mean what I say is false. And I know, _I know_, Severus, that you feel the same. You can't hide anything from me. Especially not when you look at me."

Fingers lightly brushed against Lucius' wrist before jerking away as if Lucius' skin had burned him.

Severus next spoke in a gravelly voice. "I don't understand why you're doing this."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "For someone so intelligent, you really are very stupid."

He released Severus to move around until they were standing toe to toe, until he was looking into two black eyes narrowed as if waiting for the deception to make itself known. Lucius could also see hope and yearning in Severus' gaze and it made him more confident. He lifted his hand, running two fingers down Severus' cheeks and then back over his nose. Severus flinched then, but Lucius did not allow him to pull back. "I think you're beautiful, Severus. I always have."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the size of my cock, would it?"

"Oh yes, that's definitely part of it," Lucius laughed, even though both he and Severus knew this had been going on long before Lucius had learned of his size.

A smile began to form on Severus' face as he lifted a hand, placing it lightly against the side of Lucius' neck. Lucius leaned into the touch even as he moved forward, allowing his lips to replace his fingers against Severus' cheek. "You don't smile often. I demand you smile for no one else but me. Also, you should touch me whenever you get the urge."

"Demanding idiot," Severus muttered, though his hand did slide up Lucius' back to rest lightly against the nape of his neck.

Lucius hummed in agreement before pulling back slightly to stare Severus in the eye. "You should kiss me now before I decide not to forgive you for saying such a cruel thing."

"I didn't mean it," Severus replied. He didn't want to be reminded about what he'd said. Because then he would have to remember the hurt look on Lucius' face. And that look had pained him more than a crucio ever would. He gritted his teeth and allowed his hand to drift over to run fingers through Lucius' hair.

"Your hands are clean of potions, yes, Severus? I will not have my hair-oomph!"

Severus hummed in satisfaction against Lucius' mouth. He could get used to shutting Lucius up this way.

He didn't really think this was happening. Not really. Not until the kiss moved on from chaste to something deeper. Not until Lucius' lips parted and a tongue flicked against his closed mouth, demanding more action- Lucius was sometimes an impatient prat as well. He didn't believe any of this, at least not until he parted his own lips and their tongues collided. He didn't believe this was all happening until Lucius moaned and shifted closer, melting against Severus like butter. And then he really didn't care if it were real or not. All he knew was that he wasn't going to lose this. He wasn't going to lose Lucius no matter what had to happen in the future. He was prepared to deal with any obstacle.

Severus was unaware of the passing time as he and Lucius stood there kissing; mapping out mouths with tongues and exploring bodies with eager hands. Lucius' hand had just traveled under his shirt when they felt the addictive aura. Severus ripped his mouth away and stepped back just as the library doors were thrown open. Both Lucius and Severus immediately dropped to their knees and threw wary glances at each other. This was an unexpected visit and from what they had heard of the Dark Lord, unexpected visits were bad.

He tried to control his breathing when the Dark Lord immediately instructed Lucius to stand, and then he watched behind half lidded eyes as their Lord rifled though Lucius' mind. When he was done, the Dark Lord seemed just as pleased with Lucius as he had with Severus, and just like Severus, Lucius was then put under the crucio several times. Briefly Severus thought the Dark Lord did it just because he liked to see people in pain. This was only a brief thought since the rest of his attention was solely on his… on Lucius, who had just fallen to the ground.

Severus' eyes wavered as he stared at Lucius' writhing form a few feet away from him and his hand began to inch out towards Lucius. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped and dug his fingers into the soft carpet. A moment after the Dark Lord released Lucius from the curse, Severus gasped out a cry when a boot came down hard on his outstretched hand and remained there. And then a tip of a wand was under his chin forcing his face up until he was peering into the Dark Lord's pale thin face.

"You must learn to hide your weaknesses, Severus, lest you give our enemies an advantage. Even weaknesses that may make you stronger. Do you understand me?"

Severus couldn't help but stare in surprise. "Y-yes," he breathed in awe. Also a bit wary because it seems the Dark Lord did understand and he hadn't said anything against them. He must have seen. The events that had transpired just before the Dark Lord's arrival would have been at the front of Lucius' mind and Lucius would not have Occluded against their Lord even if he wanted to keep that private. And the Dark Lord didn't really sound disgusted. He was warning Severus and it wasn't a warning that he should beware the Dark Lord, it was a warning against Dumbledore. Severus immediately knew what he meant. "I understand, my Lord."

The Dark Lord removed his foot from Severus' hand and spun around to face Abraxas. "I will train these two myself when they return from their sixth year," he announced to the wizard. Abraxas' eyes widened and he bowed lowly before looking back up with pride in his eyes. "Yes, my Lord. Thank you."

The Dark Lord turned back to the two young wizards. "Protect your minds at all times while at that school."

"We will, my Lord," Severus answer for both himself and Lucius; the blond was shaking quite badly still and all Severus wanted to do was curl around Lucius and make the pain go away.

"Abraxas," the Dark Lord said as he spun on his heel and began to leave the library. "I will be leaving the country for an undisclosed amount of time and will need…."

The moment they were gone, with Abraxas looking back at his son once, Severus crawled over to the blond and scooped Lucius up before hurrying over to a lounge and gently laying him there. "I will return shortly." Lucius grabbed his hand and Severus lowered to his knees beside the lounge, leaning forward to deliver his own chaste kiss, which had the blond's lips lifting slightly. "I promise."

Lucius nodded and released his hand. Severus then left the library and quickly made his way down to his potions cupboard where he had a plethora of potions stored. Severus cared in no way about decorum and raced back upstairs with the needed vial of muscle relaxer.

"Did I hear correctly, Severus? We are to be trained by the Dark Lord?" Lucius said after a few minutes and was able to sit up

"Yes," Severus answered, slightly breathless as he took a seat beside Lucius. It was a great honor. Not many were given such an honor. To be trained under the Dark Lord… the things they could learn from him!

Lucius slowly reached out and entwined their hands. Instead of shaking him off, Severus' tightened his grip and the blond smiled in relief. "But of course I don't need to ask why," he said cockily which resulted in Severus rolling his eyes.

Several evenings later Severus was called into Abraxas' office. Since he was an intelligent wizard, Severus was fairly certain as to why, so he stood before Abraxas' desk and waited patiently for the man to speak. He didn't have to wait long, and as Abraxas usually did, the wizard came right to the point.

"I will never allow my son to marry a wizard who is not of pure blood, Severus."

The word marriage had Severus' hands balling into fists. Not because he was afraid of the word, but because Abraxas mentioning it meant the wizard already had a list of prospects for his only child.

"I am perfectly aware of how devoted you are to my son," Abraxas went on more softly, "even if you are not yet aware. Though after speaking with our Lord, I am convinced you are."

Severus refused to blush in front of this man.

"I am also aware of my son's devotion to you, which in a way is a good thing. If you two go on as you are- in regards to your loyalty to our Lord- you will end up being our Lord's most closest. He intends to make you two his lieutenants."

Severus' eyes widened. "He would trust so much already?"

"It isn't so much as trust as it is factual information. What he saw within your minds. Your plans for his domination and your ambitions in regards to the war and to him. He says you and Lucius talk about his victory so selflessly. I must admit… you do complement each other, and if circumstances were different, I would invite you publicly and officially to my family."

Behind his back, Severus' hands balled into fists and inwardly he fumed. Outwardly he nodded his understanding.

"I wanted to have this discussion so that you may think about what you are doing before you move on. Before this thing you have with my son goes on any further. Should he marry a man, you would most certainly be cast away from him."

"Your honesty is appreciated."

Severus retired to his room after that, sneering all the while. Abraxas' honesty had _not_ been appreciated or even warranted. What business was it of his? Lucius was only sixteen, for Merlin's sake! And besides all that, if Abraxas thought he could scare Severus away than he was sadly mistaken. He obviously didn't know Lucius or him well at all. He had Lucius now and there was no way in Hades he was about to let him go. Severus had known Lucius would have to marry a pureblood. Knew it even as he gave in to the blond temptation and he was prepared to do and accept whatever he must in order to keep Lucius with him. He most certainly would not be bullied away.

"Severus. Where have you been?"

Severus looked up to find Lucius lounging on a chair near the window. "You do know this is my room, correct? Must you always impose yourself and invade my privacy?" Lucius smirked. That was a yes then. Severus sighed. "Your father wanted to speak with me… about us. About the fact you can only marry a pure blood and clearly I am not one."

Lucius hissed under his breath as he climbed to his feet, anger emanating from every pore.

Severus smirked. "It is the truth. You will eventually have to marry, Lucius."

"I do not want anyone but you," Lucius ground out. "And I've only now just gotten through to your stubborn self!"

"Oh stop whining," Severus said before laughing that low quiet laugh Lucius so adored. "There are several ways around this, Lucius. One, you marry a woman. Once she realizes you are completely gay, she won't care that you have a male lover, and if she does, oh well. Second choice. You are forced to marry a man. A man who will not tolerate you having a lover. My intention. I will kill him after you conceive an heir."

"Excuse me?" Lucius said raising a brow, though his eyes were full of humor. "Who says _I_ will be the carrier?"

Severus smirked, wrapping an arm around the beautiful boy. His boy. Lucius, who from the very beginning, was clearly a bottom. Severus didn't say that aloud since he knew Lucius would frown at him. He much preferred the humor in those grey eyes at the moment.

"Your father also talked about the Dark Lord's plans for us; for the war."

"And? Come, Severus. Spit it out," Lucius drawled, though his eyes were alight with excitement because Severus hadn't been able to conceal his own excitement.

"It seems the Dark Lord is preparing us to become his lieutenants."

Lucius nearly fainted.

The next day Lucius was called to his father's office an hour after the elder wizard had caught the two snogging in the dueling room. It was only snogging, and mildly at that, so Lucius was confused as to why his father was making something out of it.

"You are not being wise, Lucius."

Lucius leaned his head back, eyes lifted towards the vaulted ceiling as he crossed his legs, and pretended like he didn't know what his father was speaking about. He was still angry his father had spoken to Severus about their relationship. "What do you speak of, Father?"

"Severus."

Lucius lifted his head, cold gaze landing on his father's face. "How so?"

"He is-"

"To be the Dark Lord's second in the future, along with myself. He is intelligent, charismatic- when he wants to be-, and has an exceptionally dark sense of humor. He sees me as a person, Father. He doesn't see my name, not any more. And he has such ambition and strength and is insanely loyal. Severus Snape would make a wondrous ally for anyone. And we understand each other unlike any others."

Abraxas' expression hardened. "Lucius."

The sixteen year old stood and pierced his father with cold eyes. "Do not try to persuade him away from me again or you might find me rebelling from the Malfoy family ways."

"You should never forget you are a Malfoy."

"And I will not. As long as you leave us alone. I know my duties to our name, Father. I will be the perfect Malfoy as long as you leave us be. We are fully aware of what must go on in my future."

Abraxas watched his son stalk out after that and sighed deeply. He was only trying to protect them. Yes, both of them. He'd become fond of Severus and he could see what was between them. He could see the strength of it. But despite wanting his son to be happy, Abraxas refused to go against Malfoy traditions. Lucius must marry a pureblood and provide a pureblood heir.

* * *

><p>The morning after returning for their sixth year, Severus awoke way before it was time thanks to an elbow in his ribs. He grunted as he rolled over and got a face full of blond hair. Severus scowled. "Lucius," he hissed. The blond mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep. Severus' scowl remained where it was, though it was only a cover for his rising apprehension. He didn't want Lucius in his bed right now. There was only so much he could take before he… took Lucius. Since their blatant confessions, they hadn't really moved on from kissing. And they hadn't once slept in each others beds.<p>

Severus was absolutely certain as to what Lucius was doing. It was also blatantly obvious because Lucius left the curtains open after climbing- uninvited- into his bed. He'd done this so that their dorm mates would see them when everyone began to wake up, in order to announce the advancement of their relationship and knowing this change between them would not be known beyond the confines of Slytherin House unless he and Lucius publicly displayed it for the rest of Hogwarts to see. And they wouldn't. However, he and Lucius would need to be careful of Slughorn because he would no doubt report it to Dumbledore. Luckily he was easily avoided and he hardly came to the Slytherin common room without prior announcement.

"You could have at least asked me first," he griped as he moved the hair out of his face, though in all honesty it felt kind of nice having Lucius lying beside him and knowing the blond wasn't ashamed of their relationship. He hadn't felt this kind of nice, ever. That pleasant feeling disbursed when Lucius jabbed him again with that same bony elbow.

Severus growled and turned over to his side, throwing an arm over Lucius' side and dragging the blond back against his chest, making sure his arm was pressing down against that bloody elbow. "Jab me one more time, Malfoy and I swear you'll end up on the floor," he hissed to the sleeping boy before settling down to go back to sleep. Unbeknownst to him, Lucius was awake and went back to sleep with a smug grin on his face.

Severus was called to Dumbledore's office a month later. He sat in the chair, declined a lemon drop, and thought about the last two times he'd been in the office. The first time had been in third year after an altercation with Black and Potter. They, of course, had only been given a slap on the hand and sent on their way even when they had been the ones to attack him first. And the second time had been last year, when he and Lucius weren't really on speaking terms and he'd found himself obsessed about finding out Lupin's secret. And stupidly listened to Black and had nearly gotten himself killed by Lupin, who was in fact a werewolf. Potter had prevented him from getting any closer to Lupin, and Severus seethed to know he owed the bastard for that. Dumbledore had made it plain. He basically owed Potter a life debt.

Severus couldn't even appease himself by telling Lucius about Lupin because Dumbledore had forced him to secrecy, which prevented him from speaking to anyone about what Lupin was. Severus scowled. He was certain Dumbledore wouldn't have let Lupin remain at school if the boy had turned out to be a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor. Severus gritted his teeth and tried to clear his mind, making sure his Occlumency shields were up. He had no doubt this was a probing visit. The Dark Lord was becoming strong and the Light was becoming desperate and Dumbledore needed more information.

"How are you holding up, Severus?"

_As if you really care._ "Very well, Headmaster."

"Lily mentioned she went to visit you this summer. She says you weren't there. She tried visiting you several times and-"

"Headmaster, you know perfectly well I was staying with Lucius Malfoy this summer since my mother is no longer there to neglect me and my father no longer there to beat me. Let's not pretend you didn't know. What did you really want to talk to me about?"

"I know you must be having a hard time, with your mother passing away-"

"I'm surprised it didn't happen before, and it happened last summer so I don't know why you're bringing it up now," Severus interrupted and he couldn't help but add, "and it isn't as if you care."

Dumbledore sighed and folded his hands on top of his desk. "My dear boy-" Severus' lips peeled back in a silent snarl at being called such a thing. "To be perfectly honest, there are a few of us who worry about you. Lily Evans for one."

"What does she have to do with anything?"  
>Dumbledore looked at him with a small smile, his eyes twinkling as if he knew a secret. "It is my understanding you two have known each other for years now. Is that correct? You are very fond of each other?"<p>

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering where this was going. "I suppose…" he admitted.

"She's expressed how worried she is for you and considering how you feel about her, wouldn't you like to relieve her worries?" he asked in a coaxing voice.

Severus barely kept the amusement and malicious glee from shining through his eyes. _He thinks I harbor more than platonic feelings for Lily. How conceited of him to think he knows me at all. _He settled for glaring.

"Perhaps you should try making friends with those of other houses. I know this would please Miss Evans."

"Don't make me gag, Headmaster. I don't like people. If this is all you brought me here to talk about, then this conversation is finished. I know of several Ravenclaws who are of the same mind as me. Why don't you bother them about their aloofness and leave me alone."

"I see… well, should you need to talk to me, about anything, know that my door is always open to you."

_Yes, because you want something. Otherwise you would foist me off onto Professor Slughorn._ Severus stood and inclined his head. "Good evening, Headmaster."

He spun around and exited the room without another word. He shouldn't have been, but he found he was surprised to find Lily waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, which meant she really had set up this little meeting with Dumbledore. Or at least gave Dumbledore another reason to harass him. Severus glared as he approached her. Nosy witch. He didn't like people sticking their noses into his business, even friends. Only Lucius could do that and get away with it. What right did she have to talk to Dumbledore about him? As if he were a lost puppy needing tending. At the moment he didn't feel any sort of fondness for her.

"Is this something all Gryffindors do? Run to the nearest adult when something in their charming fanciful world doesn't fit in? Whatever are you going to do once you leave these walls, Lily?" he asked as he passed her.

Lily ran after him. "Let me explain!" she cried, grabbing onto his arm. He stopped only because her nails dug into his arm. "You only socialize with Malfoy and the Black sisters now. You can't do that!"

"And why not? They're my House mates."

Lily looked at him sadly and pity entered her eyes. Severus had the sudden urge to curse her. Instead he settled for jerking his arm free. "They're the worst sort of people, Sev! Malfoy especially! Can't you see that? You're too good a person for them!"

"It's truly astounding how close-minded you are. You and the rest of the school. You're so wrapped up in your delusions and discrimination. You've never looked at Slytherins as a whole except to cast us down as the lowest of low. Do you not see that is why we fight back the only way we know how? We're provoked time and again, Lily!

"As for Lucius, he isn't as shallow as most believe. At least he has never once told me I should stop associating with you. At least he never played a malicious prank that nearly led a frustrated and therefore dim-witted student to their death! That's what's wrong with you lot," Severus spat. "Everyone always casts judgment before knowing all the facts. It's disgusting."

"Lucius Malfoy is only using you, Severus! The things I've heard about him!"

"Stop now," Severus warned lowly, but again he was ignored.

"He's a disgusting manipulative parasite, Severus! He cares about no one but himself!" Lily shouted in frustration. "Can't you see that? There's no way he's really your friend! What would he want-"

Severus' nostrils flared in fury. "With me? What would he want with a nobody like me? That's what you were going to say, wasn't it?" When she grabbed his arm again, shaking her head rapidly because she knew her words had been a mistake, Severus ripped away with a snarl. "Don't touch me again, mudblood. Go back to the imbecilic creatures you call friends. I am not one of them."

Lily got over her shock quickly and glared at him. "No, you're not," she replied lowly before turning and walking away. Severus felt like spitting at her retreating back. He didn't care what was said about him, but he wouldn't allow _anyone_ to bad mouth Lucius in front of him, not even Lily Evans.

Severus stormed into the Slytherin common room ten minutes later and the black cloud around him was immediately noticed. The other students quickly backed away from him and his swirling robes as he stalked inside. He caught sight of Lucius sitting with Bella and Narcissa in the center of the room, exactly where Lucius always liked to be; holding court over the entire House. Narrowed grey eyes hungrily followed his every movement, a smirk of appreciation lifting his lips. It was clear Lucius could tell Severus wanted to kill something at the moment.

He had planned to go to the dorms and close himself off there, prepared to ignore everyone for the rest of the night, but at the last moment he changed his mind and course and strode across the room, pulled by Lucius' eyes and again marveled at how one look at the blond had him calming down a bit. When he reached them, he settled down beside Lucius. The blond shifted so that he was pressed against his side and dropped a possessive hand on Severus' thigh. No one so much as bat an eyelash at this. The two hadn't been hiding their relationship at all within their House. Severus felt it was liberating, though he didn't enjoy it so much that he felt comfortable at all with PDA. Holding hands and mild touching was the only thing he let Lucius get away with in front of their Slytherin peers.

Bellatrix smirked. "However did you manage to ensnare our dear Lucius, Severus?"

Severus scowled and opened his mouth to no doubt say something acerbic, but Lucius spoke before he could.

The blond smirked. "He has a massive co-" he cut off and winced, going very still as a hand was pulling frightfully hard on his braid.

"You will not," Severus bit out.

"What has you in such a tiff?" Bella asked.

Severus hesitated only a moment before telling them about Dumbledore and then Lily. Bella's face contorted in fury. "Nasty mudblood," she hissed.

"Leave it," Severus ordered. "Leave her."

Although he was angry at Lily, he didn't really want her harmed. Let her stay where she was. As long as she stayed out of his business.

"So Dumbledore really is seeking to recruit you," Lucius said thoughtfully, staring off while rubbing the thumb of his fee hand against his lips.

"Seems that way to me," he answered.

"But why you?" Narcissa questioned.

"I've been through an ordeal and he's trying to collect on the supposed debt he thinks I owe him for helping me with the Ministry last summer," Severus murmured and Lucius squeezed his thigh gently.

"And someone who isn't as strong as my Severus could easily be manipulated by that old man," Lucius responded as he began to slide his hand over until the tips of his fingers were teasing the inside of Severus' thigh and rising up towards the boy's crotch. Severus quickly dropped his hand to Lucius', entangling their fingers together and stopped the movement. He shifted in place, once again thankful for his robes. He didn't need to look in order to know Lucius was smirking.

"He's making a mistake," Severus murmured as he turned to stare at Lucius, looking into those mercurial eyes and seeing nothing but heat.

"Yes. A mistake he will live to regret," Lucius replied softly.

The Black sisters sat back and watched the two. It seemed like entire conversations were being spoken silently between the two boys. Severus stood suddenly, eyes darkening, keeping his fingers tightly entwined with the blond's and tugged until Lucius was up and following him through the common room. Bellatrix watched them go with a leering smile and Narcissa laughed softly behind her hand.

Within the dorm room, as soon as Severus had shut the door behind him, he grabbed Lucius and dragged the blond against him, their lips joining instantly.

"Are you going to stop being a prude now?" Lucius whispered when his lips had been released, eyes darkening in reaction to the look in Severus' eyes.

"Yes," he answered lowly before going back kissing Lucius while his hands were quickly unbuttoning the blond's school shirt.

Severus was so intense in everything he did. Every stroke, kiss, lick; every look. He touched and kissed every part of Lucius that was exposed to him, and Lucius allowed the domination and was enthralled by it. Severus was the only person allowed such dominance over his person.

And when they fell in bed together, no clothes to speak of, he moaned at the feeling of Severus finally sliding over him; he breath caught in anticipation as his leg was lifted and held over the other boy's shoulder and lips caressed the inside of his thigh while whispering a spell that had him slick and stretching, and a protective spell to hinder conception.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Do not ask me again," Lucius hissed, eyes flashing with impatience.

Severus then coated two fingers with lubricant of his own making, which would numb some of the pain his cock was no doubt about to create. He stared at Lucius' flushed face as he pressed in with one finger, and then immediately paused when Lucius jumped and gasped in surprise. Surprise, as if he's never had that happen before. Those black eyes narrowed in confusion. "I thought you…" Severus' eyes widened. "Lucius, you're a virgin."

"Don't you dare stop," the blond hissed when that long finger began to pull out of him.

"I'm not prepared for you to be a virgin."

Laughter bubbled out of Lucius. "This once, please do something without thinking about it forever first, Severus! There's no need to keep studying those books I know you keep underneath your mattress. No more written review. It's time for the practical now."

Severus' face flamed. "I didn't want to hurt you. Only to please you."

"I know perfectly well it's going to hurt the first few times, but I'm fine with that. And you will please me no matter what you do because I've only ever wanted you, Sev. I've only ever seen you."

"What about those bumbling idiots you were getting on with?" Severus muttered as he ran a hand over Lucius' flushed chest, skimming a finger over one of the delicious pink nubs and grinning when Lucius gasped and arched against his touch.

"J-just practice. And a way to ease my frustrations without being mean to you. Severus, you were being completely obtuse!"

Severus' grin faded to be replaced with annoyance. "You didn't need to go around parading other boys in my face!"

"I didn't even know you cared enough to notice!"

"Then why do you think I stopped spending time with you?"

"I don't know! I thought you were having a mood swing that lasted all year!"

"You are sometimes ridiculous," Severus muttered, but he was bolstered by Lucius' words and by his eyes which were darkened with want and shone with love, and he continued to prepare Lucius without another word. By the time Severus was slowly pushing into Lucius, he thought he could cry.

More than once he'd paused, prepared to stop because Lucius' eyes were tightly closed against the pain of being breeched by Severus' large member, and each time Lucius would reach out and keep him close, begging him not to stop. So he didn't. They joined together for the first time that night and when it was over, when Severus was laying on his back breathing hard and staring up at the canopy of his bed with Lucius tucked beside him, he couldn't help but glare. It hadn't been what he expected. Not to say he hadn't enjoyed it, because he had, immensely. But he didn't think Lucius had. Not as much as he did anyway. He felt he failed in that. And he never wanted to fail Lucius in anything.

"Stop," Lucius laughed, rolling over suddenly and throwing an arm across Severus' chest. Severus looked at him in surprise, having thought Lucius had been asleep. "How can I sleep with you thinking so loudly?"

Severus went back to glaring at the ceiling. Lucius huffed and moved over until he was practically on top of him and started laying feather light kisses over Severus' face before pulling back to stare into black eyes. "Idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot."

"It wasn't terrible, Severus. It wasn't even bad. Already I knew it would be unpleasant the first time. And we were both virgins. It was bound to be awkward."

"You pressured me to get on with it and you didn't even…"

Severus sat up then, nearly knocking their heads together and quickly rolled the blond onto his back, a smirk on his face as his hand came to rest around Lucius' cock. He was immensely pleased when Lucius immediately reacted to his touch.

"Severus…?"

The other boy didn't answer. He only moved back a bit so that he could bend and replace his hand with his mouth. Lucius gasped and then melted against the mattress. His eyes fluttered closed as a strangled groan escaped passed his swollen lips.

* * *

><p>AN: This will be all until I update LC. Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
